


Supreme Boredom

by UnaFearless



Series: Kylux One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boredom, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: After the events on Crait and the battle with the Resistance the First Order is fast rebuilding. But when there is nothing more to do after all is done ... well, someone could get a little bit bored.





	Supreme Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I tried my best in writing and editing this story. English is not my first language but it shouldn't be an excuse for mistakes, although, it could excuse some of them which might occur. ;)
> 
> Have fun reading. Leave your thoughts if you feel like it. :*

** _Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away … _ **

_ The Resistance was beaten and pushed back for the time being, the First Order reassembled and rebuilt. There was a respite for our heroes of the dark side which not all were able to deal with. _

_ Restlessness and boredom spread, especially in one particular General. Armitage Hux experienced it like no other because … well, let's say it planted unusual thoughts into his brain. There was simply too much time for him to ponder and daydream. _

_ One day he decided to put an end to it and made his way to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, new ruler of the galaxy … _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I'm bored,” Hux said, standing in the throne room of the repaired and again fully functional _ Supremacy _.

Kylo Ren sat on his throne, gazing at Hux in surprise, one eyebrow raised. “Bored? You?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. I am bored to death.”

“How come? You're a workaholic, usually you even find work to do when there's nothing to do at all.”

“Well,” Hux started to explain, “we conquered the galaxy, the Resistance is practically wiped out, you are the new ruler of the First Order who brought peace and justice upon us. There is nothing more to do but everyday stuff. I'm bored.”

“Then find something to do, you're the General of our military forces. Commit genocide on some unimportant alien-planet and incorporate their resources. Or execute some prisoners, make a sport out of it, a public spectacle. You're a bright mind, I'm sure you can come up with something.”

Hux sighed deeply and looked Ren straight in the eyes. “Done all that, my leader. There is _ nothing _ more to do. I. Am. Bored.”

“I see,” Kylo retorted, musing for a moment. “Leave us,” he thereupon ordered his guards, the Knights of Ren. A few minutes later they were gone and he was alone with Hux in the wide room. “Come here.” With one hand motioning for the General to step closer.

Reluctantly and slow Hux approached Ren, his hands behind his back. The closer he came the more uneasy he felt, couldn't fathom what Ren was up to now. The dark Knight, his new Supreme Leader, was always good for a surprise. Although, most of the time those surprises were painful and not very pleasant. Scrutinizing him as he stepped closer Hux couldn't read his expression. He seemed indifferent, merely wearing the usual boyish and somehow innocent look he always had, his soft brown eyes following him until Hux was directly before him. He admitted to himself - as he'd done a thousand times before - that Kylo Ren was a beauty in his own way. Not perfect, not at all. The scar on his face was still visible, his nose a little too big, his mouth just the same, not to speak of his ears. Yet, Hux would always find a reason to get to him, just to gaze at him once more and admire this special beauty. He could recall only one single time when he'd seen Kylo Ren smile, really smile, and this smile had pulled the ground from under his feet. Ever since that time he was lost, hopelessly lost forever.

Ren sat in his throne, leaned back, hands resting on its arms, invitingly spreading his legs. “I might have an idea for banishing your boredom immediately, General Hux.”

“Oh … really?” Hux wasn't sure what Ren had in mind. It could be something horrible as well as something wholly unexpected. Somehow General Hux had the vague impression it was the latter. 

“Yes. In fact I believe it is the _ only _ reason you came here for. Why else this behaviour which is so unlike you?”

Blushing Hux cleared his throat, heat was rising up in him like a storm surge. It was embarrassing that Ren knew his every thought. He simply had to look at him and it seemed as if he read his mind like an open book and there was nothing Hux could do about it. The new Supreme Leader had grown more and more powerful after Snokes demise, everybody noticed it. That uncanny feeling that Kylo Ren was all around him, always and ever his presence lurking in the dark corners of the mega dreadnought, this feeling never ceased. Maybe it was an experiment, Kylo playing around with his new powers Hux and the rest of the crew knew nothing about. As Supreme Leader and powerful force wielder he was free to do all that he pleased. He and the First Order were nothing but pawns to use as _ he _ willed them. 

“Isn't it so?” The dark Knight looked up to him and his tone demanded an answer.

“Say it is, would you want the same?” the General returned in a hushed voice.

“Then the actual question would be what _ you _ want.”

“Would it mean something to you if I'd tell you?”

“Would that matter to you?”

“Yes,” Hux whispered desperately. “So very much.” Ren's black locks framed his pale face and his beautiful dark eyes were on him, capturing him, making him feel dizzy.

“I sense affection in you, strong and desiring. Towards me. Why?”

“You might as well ask where the matter came from that lit the spark which created dust and nebulas and stars and planets and galaxies and this whole universe. I don't know. This is the only answer I can give you.”

“That's the most reasonable thing someone ever said to me. For the first time I really see you, General.” 

“And do you like what you see?”

“Very much so,” Ren answered softly.

Hux couldn't hold back the cynical grin which scurried across his lips. “You had an idea how I could get rid of my boredom. Care to let me in on it?” 

Pulling up one corner of his mouth Kylo smiled and opened his pants, shoved all the disturbing fabric aside until his cock was freed and he held it loosely in his hand. “This should give you enough distraction, General. Don't you think?”

“Just what I had in mind.” Hux answered without hesitation, opened his great coat and pushed it back as he kneeled in front of the Supreme Leader, his eyes never leaving the sight of this beautiful phallus which grew harder by the second and begged for attention. He placed his hands on Ren's powerful thighs, caressing them slowly, tenderly, while he bit his lower lip. All of a sudden his body trembled with desire. This was something he had dreamed about for a long time, ever since the first time he laid eyes on this man. The sexual attraction he felt towards him was enormous.

“Everything you want is right in front of you,” Ren whispered and touched his cheek with his fingers. “You just have to take it and it's yours.”

This was an invitation Hux couldn't decline. Gazing upon Ren he beheld the voracious fire in his eyes which fueled his lust even more. “Excellent,” he muttered, almost relieved, and eagerly grasped the Knights pulsing erection, watched his every reaction while he rubbed it with firm strokes. Kylo closed his eyes and leaned back with a satisfied moan, clearly enjoying the treatment. General Hux bent over this gorgeous cock and took it into his mouth with one proficient move, pulling his tongue along the shaft while sucking at it, going up until there was only the tip between his lips.

Ren hissed in some breath and grunted. “Stars, you sure know what you're doing.”

Teasing him some more Hux moved his lips over the glans and the most sensitive skin just below it, before he slid down the whole length. His hands grabbed Kylo's hips to pull him closer, moving his head up and down in a tantalizing rhythm. The sound Kylo made reassured and encouraged him to go on. Gazing up to him he was stunned by the look of him, so downright lovely and erotic he was. 

Kylo bent forward and touched Hux softly, raking his fingers through his ginger hair with that hungry expression on his face. Brown eyes devoured him, a little smile on Ren's sensual lips made his heart skip a beat. If Hux wouldn't already be on his knees he would've sunk down on them this instant. “Supreme Leader,” he whispered in awe and didn't care about the streaks of saliva running down his lips and chin. He had no clue why Kylo Ren's presence had this tremendous effect on him. 

“You surprise me once more, General,” Kylo said in a gentle voice. “You own skills far exceeding those of a mere General. That is the only reason why I've kept you around after Snokes death. I knew it was the right thing to do from the first time I met you. You're my counterpart, everything I lack you possess, and vice versa. The Force brought us together, there's no denying it.” Kylo tilted his head and gave him a kiss, sweet and subtle like the wings of a butterfly.

Heat rushed through Hux's veins like liquid fire, he wanted more, he wanted it all. Grabbing Ren by the neck he pulled him closer and again their lips met, this time in a greedy, sloppy kiss. There was no room to breathe but who needed oxygen whilst having this? His hand still worked on Kylo's hard-on, stimulating him. Hux wanted to see this man weak and squirming under him, completely devoted to his own emotions. He wanted _ that _ kind of power over Kylo Ren. His moans, gasps and heavy panting were like music to his ears.

Ending the kiss Hux leaned once more over Ren's length and took it into his mouth. Taking care of this delicious, hot and throbbing flesh with the right amount of suction and friction. Licking and twirling his tongue over the silken skin, teasing him and giving him pleasure. Which in return got him all charged up and he wanted to bring relief to himself but this was not the time. He was here for Kylo Ren. And Ren was totally lost by now, fucking his mouth frantically, gripping his hair so Hux couldn't escape. He took every thrust, groaning due to the fierceness with which the Knight went at it.

Kylo was close to reach the peak, Hux braced himself, took Ren as deep as he could and then felt it - the shudder going through his body, hot liquid pouring down his throat. He swallowed it all as if it was a feast.

When the dark Knight calmed down Hux retreated, licked his lips, wiped the corners of his mouth and got back up on his feet. Straightening his uniform and buttoning up his great coat he watched as Ren tugged himself back in and closed his pants. All the while Ren's eyes were on him. He was even more beautiful now with his cheeks all flushed, his luscious lips wet and parted, the black hair tousled and loose around his face.

Kylo inhaled deeply and also stood up, now being on eye level and so very close to Hux. “I hope this helped to get rid of your boredom,” he said with a husky voice.

“Definitely,” Hux nonchalantly replied and checked his commlink for the time. “I'm afraid time is up. I have to go and welcome Allegiant General Pryde who will arrive any minute.” Gazing at Kylo he raised one eyebrow. “I'd be free afterwards and bored again, with certainty.”

“In this case I would suggest we meet in my private rooms. I don't want my favorite General to be so supremely bored again.”

Hux nodded in agreement. “Excellent,” he responded, turned on his heels and left the throne room.

*

Standing in the turbo lift on his way down to the hangar bay he reached into the sleeve of his coat and pulled out a dagger he'd hidden there. Hux held it in one hand watching the light reflecting on its pointy, shiny and sharp steel blade. The hilt was made of the finest arkanisian wood and carved with delicate ornaments. A devious smile showed on Armitage's lips as he turned the dagger this way and that. Yes, he was getting closer. When the time came this dagger would come in very, very handy. With one strike at the right time it would rid him of his greatest weakness, of all his pathetic desire and hunger and catapult him right to the top. And then … he would never _ suffer _ of boredom again. 

*

Kylo was staring at the door of the turbo lift behind which General Hux had vanished only seconds ago. A little smile crossed his lips. “Go ahead and try, my dear,” he said to himself. “The game is on. You're not the only one who's bored around here.”

**The End**


End file.
